


Cat.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dear person I like...





	Cat.

Dear person I like…

I know you are indifferent of me. I know you only come to me when you want something. You’re terribly selfish and use me to make your life easy. And I understand and accept and and love you anyway.

Sometimes you lay with me. Other times you lay on me and use me as a pillow and get mad if I try to move. I know you’re only using me for your own comfort but I’m thrilled either way because it makes me feel loved.

Sometimes you make that guttural sound that makes it feel like everything is okay in the world and I love laying my head close to your belly so I can hear it better.

I like how you won’t let me neglect you. You DEMAND attention. Even on my bad days when I don’t feel like dealing with life, you scream at me and knock things over until I pull my depressed arse out of bed to take care of you. 

You are literally the only reason I get out of bed some days.

Dear person I like…

you are my cat.


End file.
